


Beautiful

by InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking



Series: Through Time and Space (Hiccstrid drabbles) [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Complicated - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking/pseuds/InsertACreativeNameHere__SlavicViking
Summary: It's...complicated. But couldn't be more beautiful.





	Beautiful

Tick-tick-tick

Hiccup shot a nervous look at the clock on the perfectly white wall in front of him, his fingers drumming on the metal armrests of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. He heard the person next him shift in her seat. He allowed himself to glance sideways.

Astrid Hofferson was too busy playing with the sleeve of her blouse to notice it, deathly glare thrown at the piece of perfectly crimson-red material. Her face, unnaturally pale, remained blank, the usually vibrant blue of her eyes faded – she looked sick, something he was not accustomed to seeing. A huge lump formed in Hiccup’s throat, the ticking of the clock and the whiteness of the room suddenly somewhere miles away as his eyes stayed locked on his best friend.

Could he…could he still call her that?

Of course he could – it was Astrid, after all. It was…they were…

…complicated.

The blonde lifted her head just slightly and their eyes met for a split second. Even as he violently snapped his head back, her hot gaze tingled the side of his face, warming up his cheeks and neck. His mind spiraled thousands of miles per hour as he used all of his willpower not to turn back her way, however tempting that turned out to be. Unwillingly, a mental image formed in his head – how she was biting her lip as her brows furrowed in thought, how her fingers took up picking at the material once more, how words began forming in her head before-

“Hiccup-“

“Miss Hofferson?” A voice cut her off and a tall, slender-built woman appeared in the doors of the office, gesturing to come in, a coy smile adoring her relaxed face.

With obvious hesitation, Astrid raised herself from the chair, sliding her small bag over the shoulder, flattening the non-existent crinkles on her blouse. Her eyes fell to him with a silent plead. Hands shaking, Hiccup followed her into the room, his fingers itching to catch her hand.

He couldn’t.

He wanted to.

Astrid’s voice sounded unnaturally quivery as she explained her – _their_ – situation to the doctor, fingers dancing around, catching onto whatever was the closest. Hiccup kept shut, his mind blank as to what to say or do. He saw the older woman cast a curious glance his way a few times, a question on her lips obvious but thankfully unspoken.

“I see,” The doctor nodded with a soft smile, gathering her evenly cut hair into a bun. “If you could lay over there, Astrid.”

She caught his gaze, Astrid’s eyes wider, paler than before. It was unsettling to see her this way – her, the strongest, most stubborn person he ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Once she settled on the stiff metal bed of the gynecologist’s office, her lithe form struck him, tightening the knot in his already tense stomach. Mind miles away, thinking of what it _could_ mean, what it could change, he jumped in his seat when something soft brushed the outer part of his hand. His heart thundered in his chest once he saw what it was though he wasted no time in interweaving his fingers with Astrid’s. Her lips twitched barely noticeably in a shy beginning of a small smile.

He traced the woman’s movements carefully with his eyes, his thumb gently caressing Astrid’s hand as though it was something he had done many times before. The visit was nothing like he expected, muscles tense with nerves and mind full of possible outcomes.

Time moved painfully slow as the woman prepared the equipment needed for the examination, asking, in his opinion, unnecessary questions, trying to fill in the silence. Once she finally set it all up, he felt a nervous pang in his chest.

This…this was it.  

“Here he is,” The woman grinned with a half-shrug, showing a speck on the monitor. “Or her.”

Hiccup’s mind went blank after those simple words. The monitor didn’t show anything special -  a mash of gray and white, shapeless patterns, everything and nothing. And yet… Knowing what –who – it was, it changed everything. He watched mesmerized as the woman pointed to the small, fluttering point – it’s their heart, she said – and a smile formed on his lips, feeling of pride blossoming in his chest, getting bigger, stronger.

Astrid looked just as hypnotized, a huff of silent disbelief escaping her mouth. Her eyes glistened in the light, corners of her lips lifting up.

Gods…

It was life-changing, unplanned, surprising, unbelievable…

…beautiful.  

They left the office without a word to one another, both still high on what they saw. Astrid clenched the miniature print of the little miracle in her hand, her thumb caressing it absently.

Breathing in some fresh air, Hiccup struggled to find the words, ones that would do his current emotions’ justice only to find none. Once the two put some distance between the white-brick building and them, a pair of strong arms enveloped him in a tight hug, delicate smell of roses and honey that he loved so much hitting him in the most pleasant way possible. His hands shook - excitement or nerves, he couldn’t tell - as he placed them at the small of Astrid’s back. Her fingers dug into the rough chamois of his coat.

Not sure what to make of such sudden display of affection, he gently brought her closer. The knot in his stomach loosened up when he saw a shadow of a smile on Astrid’s face, lightning up her features beautifully, the way it always made his heart skip a beat. A thing as simple as that lifted the heavy weight from his shoulders, one that he had been carrying around for the past week. He saw Astrid, the real Astrid, surface back in that moment and it gave him hope he so desperately needed.

Words were unnecessary – as they looked at the little photo, they _knew_.

They were in for one Hell of a ride.

But they were in this together and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old-ish work from tumblr (slavicviking) and ffnet (InsertACreativeNameHere)


End file.
